


Perce-neige : « espoir de jours meilleurs »

by Laeana



Series: Recueil~ [24]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Hanahaki Disease, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Trust Issues
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Ces temps-ci, Presnel doute un peu de lui-même. La fin de saison dernière le laisse dans un état d'esprit catastrophique et il remercie plusieurs fois Julian pour avoir été à ses côtés durant cette épreuve pénible.Le problème c'est quand ses sentiments pour ce dernier s'amplifient ...





	Perce-neige : « espoir de jours meilleurs »

**Presnel**

Ces temps-ci, il doute un peu de lui-même. La fin de saison dernière le laisse dans un état d'esprit catastrophique et il remercie plusieurs fois Julian pour avoir été à ses côtés durant cette épreuve pénible.

Les critiques ... il essaie de ne jamais trop y prêter attention. Ce n'est pas ça qui détermine la valeur de quelqu'un. Mais quand bien même, ça reste douloureux.

Cela lui a aussi mis le doute à plusieurs niveaux. Ses sentiments pour son meilleur ami semblent confus. Il n'a toujours pensé à lui qu'en pure amitié mais dernièrement tout a changé.

Il suppose que quand quelqu'un prend soin de lui et l'épaule dans les moments difficiles, c'est dur de ne pas le voir un peu autrement.

Mais pour lui c'est totalement différent. Il a commencé à prêter attention à tout. La manière dont son coéquipier rit, les muscles de son torse, ses yeux bruns chauds, son sourire. Des détails.

Qu'il aime vraiment. Passer de l'amitié à l'amour c'est un vrai choc pour lui. Presque un drame. Il ne veut honnêtement pas gâcher ce qu'il y a entre eux parce qu'il est égoïste alors il se tait.

La souffrance reste passive. Son cœur se serre de temps en temps, en rappel, à des remarques remettant un peu trop l'accent sur le fait qu'ils ne soient qu'amis. Tant pis.

* * *

Presnel sait qu'il ne peut pas jouer à ce jeu là pour toujours. Kylian le remarque vite. En fait, ils sont en pleine discussion et il s'interrompt en son milieu, observant Julian sans même le vouloir.

— Gars. Hé !

— Quoi ? Ah, pardon.

Il est confus, un peu gêné d'être pris en flagrant délit. Son interlocuteur se moque doucement de lui.

— Tu le regardes avec de tels yeux. Si c'est pas de l'amour, je sais pas ce que c'est !

— Baisse d'un ton. Je ne suis pas gay.

— Tu ne te convaincs pas toi-même. Puis, si t'es pas gay, ça veut pas forcément dire que t'es pas amoureux de Drax.

Touché.   
Puis de toute façon, à quoi ça sert de le cacher ? Non, en fait, il n'arrive même pas à le cacher. Il est si peu discret.

— C'est vrai. Je l'aime.

— Oooh, Draxembe is real.

— Draxembe ? Nope. Comme no way, quoi. Mes sentiments ne sont pas retournés, t'es aveugle, Donatello ?

Le plus jeune fait la moue, boudeur et peu satisfait. Il se retourne pour enfiler son t-shirt quand son camarade revient à la charge.

— Mais ! Et si il t'aimait aussi ? C'est possible non ? Il passe beaucoup de temps avec toi, vrai ? Vous vous adorez, avec vos surnoms et tout. Je l'ai même entendu t'appeler « Liebe » une fois !

— Oui mais ça Kyky, c'est être dans le jeu. Meilleurs amis. C'est mon Babe. De base, ça ne voulait rien dire de plus.

— Tu n'en sais rien.

Il soupire bruyamment, se laissant tomber sur le banc pour enfiler ses baskets. Vivement qu'il soit de retour chez lui bon sang. Il n'aime pas aborder le sujet.

— J'en sais qu'il a à présent une splendide petite-amie qui a l'air adorable comme l'en témoigne son compte Instagram. Content là ?

Le visage de Kylian s'affaisse et il se sent un peu coupable. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû être aussi dur avec lui. Il sait que son équipier fait de son mieux pour l'aider.

Mais pour l'instant il ne veut pas en parler. Il récupère ses affaires et sort rapidement du vestiaire sans accorder un regard à qui que ce soit, pas même Julian.

Dans ces moments là, il regrette de ne pas avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, se confier. Regrette Adrien qui a été un si bon ami et confident pour lui et leurs soirées à jouer à FIFA et à se raconter des potins dans le noir.   
Bref, il se sent un peu seul.

* * *

Presnel a la bonne surprise au matin de voir que Adrien a répondu aux messages qu'il a laissé hier. De vrais conseils.

« _Je comprends. Cela semble un peu délicat de s'engager maintenant alors qu'il est en couple ? Attends un peu de voir comment la situation progresse et si le moment te semble propice bah ... essaye non ? Fais juste gaffe à toi._ »

Il le remercie rapidement sans vraiment comprendre à quoi ses craintes sont liées. Mais dernièrement, il se sent un peu malade. Il a du prendre froid. Bien qu'en cette fin d'été, il ne voit pas trop de raisons.

Il se couvre un peu plus et va à l'entraînement. Avec la rééducation et tout ce qui a suivi sa blessure, il n'a pas encore pu jouer et, pour être honnête, il est impatient de fouler de nouveau les terrains. Faire table rase de la saison passée et en commencer une nouvelle.

Il salue tous les joueurs tranquillement et s'arrête devant Julian pour le serrer dans ses bras comme souvent. C'est alors que sa gorge fourmille un peu plus et il doit reculer pour tousser.

— Oh. Malade ?

— Je ne sais pas, je pense.

— Couvre-toi d'accord ?

Il acquiesce doucement avant d'aller retrouver sa place pour se changer. Sa toux semble s'apaiser un peu pour le moment. Kylian en profite pour s'approcher de lui.

— Excuse-moi pour hier.

— Ce n'est pas ta faute, Donatello. J'aurais dû réagir autrement.

— Mais j'ai été indélicat. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à vivre.

Il hausse les épaules, se relevant puisqu'il a fini de se changer.

— Parlons d'autre chose. Tu viens ? On va finir par être en retard.

Le plus jeune lui offre un sourire reconnaissant. Ils se séparent ensuite, son interlocuteur allant vers Neymar, Edinson, Marco tandis que lui passe son entraînement avec Choupo, Leandro, Juan, Thilo et Julian.

Il ne nie pas à quel point sa gorge est irritée peu importe comment il l'a couverte. Ce qui est franchement étrange puisqu'il y a quelques instants il allait plutôt bien.

Il observe son meilleur ami comme toujours. Ses traits, son sourire brillant à son égard, la manière dont il court. C'est presque une obsession de laquelle il tente de se détourner.

À la place, il regarde Juan et Leandro qui parlent sans interruption, la plupart en espagnol, riant joyeusement l'un avec l'autre.

— Il y a quelque chose entre ces deux-là, constate Choupo distraitement.

— Je ne pensais pas qu'ils s'entendaient aussi bien.

Il y a un petit silence de quelques secondes qui s'installe entre eux avant que son coéquipier ne reprenne la parole.

— Hé, Presko ?

— Hm ?

— Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose avec Julian ?

Il s'étouffe presque, ne s'attendant pas à cette question, et s'attire les regards curieux des quatre camarades autour d'eux.

— O-Oui, enfin ... compliqué.

— Il ne t'aime pas en retour ?

— Je sais pas.

Parce que c'est la vérité. Il est totalement perdu. Ne rien savoir des sentiments de l'autre c'est terrifiant.

— Okay. Fais juste attention. Tu sais, la maladie de Hanahaki est très active en ce moment.

— Merci.

Il garde ses inquiétudes au fond de lui. Parce qu'il ne l'a pas encore attrapée pas vrai ? Ce n'est juste pas possible. Ça ne va pas lui arriver.

* * *

Le soir même, Presnel a invité Julian. Il s'en est rappelé un peu en retard et a du filer acheter de quoi manger. Des pizzas, des bières. Il suppose que ce sera l'habituel FIFA, peut-être qu'ils regarderont un film ?

Il prévoit et attend avec impatience que son meilleur ami ne se pointe.

Puis quand l'heure est passée de quinze minutes, il commence à froncer les sourcils. Quelque chose ne va pas. Trente. Quarante. Il a commencé à ranger des choses, il sait que son coéquipier ne viendra pas.

Mais ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure qu'il reçoit enfin un message. Une jolie photo du plus âgé et sa petite-amie avec un semblant d'excuses.

« _Pardon, je dois annuler ce soir. Je lui ai promis de l'emmener en rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Encore pardon et passe une bonne soirée_. »

Parce qu'il ne trouve rien d'autre à répondre à part un « Tu m'avais promis à moi aussi », il lâche un vu sans dire quoique ce soit. Ouais, elle passera toujours devant lui et il ferait mieux de s'y habituer.

Il en déjà fatigué en vérité. Surtout quand ce n'est plus de l'amitié mais de l'amour pour lui. Double douleur. Il suppose que c'est la vie, que c'est un peu de sa faute.

Vous savez, être gay.

Il ferme les yeux, sa gorge le démange un peu plus. Triste rappel. Des sanglots sont pas loin de déborder aussi. Et juste comme ça, une quinte de toux le prend. Forte et brutale, il perd pied un instant.

Et voit alors sortir de ses lèvres un petit pétale blanc, légèrement taché de sang, avec incrédulité.

* * *

Dire que Presnel a passé une mauvaise soirée serait un euphémisme. Partagé entre nausées, douleur et quinte de toux, il n'a pas vraiment dormi. Découvrir cette maladie a brisé quelque chose au plus profond de lui.

Un amour à sens unique. Comme s'il en avait besoin !

Il envisage la chirurgie. Sérieusement. Se renseigne déjà auprès de son médecin qui établi un premier rendez-vous à la fin de la semaine. Il prend les choses en main. Il ne peut pas mourir maintenant. Il ne veut pas que son entourage souffre à cause de lui.

Il ne sait pas comment faire par rapport à Julian, il n'a pas encore décidé. Si sa présence provoque des rejets de fleurs, il va devoir être sacrément fort pour l'éviter quand il sait tout le temps passé ensemble. Quoique. Sa nouvelle petite-amie devrait aider à la situation.

À l'entraînement, il essaie de repousser le plus possible sa toux. Et prend la décision d'en parler avec Choupo puisqu'il est celui qui l'a averti.

— Ça va ? Je veux dire, tu sembles en moins bonne forme qu'hier.

— Non. J'ai Hanahaki.

— Quoi ?!

Le visage de son ami est une expression même de la stupeur alors qu'il semble s'affoler. Il commence à regretter sa décision.

— Je vais subir la chirurgie et tout ira bien d'accord ?

— Je ne sais pas si c'est la meilleure idée.

— Autant la lancer le plus tôt possible pour ne rien risquer, non ? Si j'attends, elles auront le temps de se développer et ça peut devenir dangereux.

Son coéquipier le jauge quelques instants avant d'acquiescer de la tête, l'air attristé.

— C'est quoi comme fleurs ?

— Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste eu des pétales. Ça me semble pas être des roses au moins mais-

Devant eux, son allemand lui offre un grand sourire attendri. Son pouls s'emballe immédiatement et sa toux revient. Deux pétales tombent dans le creux de sa main alors qu'il vérifie que personne ne le regarde.

— Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est, déclare-t-il doucement en observant le bout de fleur blanc.

— Moi je sais. Ce sont des perces-neiges.

— Perce-neige ?

Il jette tranquillement ce qu'il a dans la main dans l'herbe, attendant que son camarade développe.

— Ça doit signifier « espoir de jours meilleurs » si je me trompe pas.

Un sourire cynique et plein d'ironie teint ses lèvres alors qu'il rit sans joie.

— « Espoir de jours meilleurs » ? Ouais, non. Pas pour moi.

* * *

Quand Julian vient le voir à la fin de l'entraînement, Presnel ne s'y attend pas. En fait, il a déjà emballé ses affaires et est prêt à filer à toute vitesse quand son ami arrive et se plante devant lui.

— Kim ? Est-ce que ... tu es fâché contre moi pour hier ?

— Hein ? Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je suis pas venu.

Fâché ? Un peu. Mais plus blessé. Et sa gorge qui gratte n'aide pas ! C'est horrible de ne pas pouvoir être proche de celui qu'il aime sans se sentir mal. Enfin, mal au sens physique. La partie sentimental il l'avait déjà sans la maladie.

— Non ! Non. Tu as ta copine, c'est normal qu'elle passe au-dessus ... au-dessus de notre amitié.

Les mots ont du mal à sortir de sa bouche. À passer ses lèvres. Amitié, ça sonne comme une insulte pour lui. Le visage de son allemand s'affaisse et sa main se pose sur son épaule. Culpabilité.

— Pas vrai. Je devrais savoir distinguer amitié de amour. L'un ne devrait pas empiéter sur l'autre. Tu comptes pour moi aussi, Pres.

_Pas comme je le voudrais_.

Mais ces paroles ne sortent jamais de sa gorge. À la place, il se recule, se libérant du contact comme s'il l'avait brûlé et récupère ses affaires à tâtons.

— D-Désolé. Je dois y aller.

Il se rue jusqu'à sa voiture en vitesse et ne s'arrête que quand il est assis à l'intérieur, seul. Il ne s'étonne pas quand une fleur entière sort de sa bouche.

Il l'observe quelques instants. Ses pétales tachés de sang à la lueur des néons. Elle est magnifique.   
Elle pourrait lui être fatale.

* * *

Le rendez-vous avec le médecin se passe bien. Normal. Il y a peut-être un peu de pitié dans sa voix ou son regard mais tout va bien. Quelques notes sont prises, très professionnel, presque rassurant.

— Très bien, monsieur. Si tout ceci nous va, on peut commencer à voir les horaires de la chirurgie pour dans une ou deux semaines.

— Mais je vais devoir en parler avec le coach avant. Voir combien de semaines d'arrêt cela me prendra, je suppose.

— Passez un coup de fil quand ce sera réglé. Mais deux semaines devraient être suffisantes.

Il acquiesce, sort. Bon. Parler à Tuchel. Ce n'est pas la conversation qu'il a toujours souhaité avoir mais il le fait quand même. Il fait tout ce qu'il faut.

— Alors, Presnel, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

— Dernièrement, je me sentais un peu malade. Mais tout s'est empiré. Je viens vous parler parce que c'est grave. Et assez délicat.

S'il n'avait pas toute l'attention de son coach avant, maintenant il l'a.

— J'ai développé Hanahaki. Je compte me faire opérer mais il va falloir régler les derniers détails parce que je vais avoir une pause dans le foot alors que je viens de reprendre.

— Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu es sûr que l'autre personne ne te rendra pas tes sentiments ?

— Je ne sais pas. Mais cette personne est en couple. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.

Ses poings se serrent. Une spirale de pensées tourbillonnent dans sa tête. La douleur, l'amertume et le désespoir. « Jours meilleurs »? Il ne les aura jamais.

— D'accord, je comprends. On va sortir une couverture médiatique. Prétendre une petite rechute avant de te faire revenir. Previous-moi dès que tu as fixé la date ?

— Oui.

En sortant du bureau, il se rend compte qu'il n'a toujours pas versé une larme depuis le début et se dit qu'il est temps de commencer en sentant ces dernières lui piquer les yeux.

Il ne veut pas les retenir, ce serait inutile pour lui. Pleurer ça soulage un peu. Il en a besoin, de se soulager.

* * *

Plus l'opération approche, plus Presnel regrette sa décision. Il a averti les quelques amis au courant de son choix. Adrien a été celui qui s'est le plus exprimé. Étant là pour lui, bien qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec son choix.

Une chose qui l'a fortement surpris c'est que Leandro et Juan ait été mis au courant. Et que l'argentin vienne lui parler un de ces jours, sympathie sur le visage.

Lui expliquant son propre drame. Son amour pour un garçon un an plus âgé, les gardénias qu'il a crachées à garder son secret, la chirurgie. Sa vie aujourd'hui.

Ça lui fait du bien en quelque sorte d'entendre ça. Ce récit. De savoir qu'il pourra être heureux après, même en ayant perdu un grand amour. Une belle relation qui n'aurait jamais vu le jour.

Thiago aussi a fini par être au courant. Mais il a été moins contre, presque heureux, soulagé. C'est leur capitaine après tout. La rumeur se répand dans le vestiaire et il n'est plus tout-à-fait maître de son secret malgré lui.

Il continue à rejeter des perces-neiges. S'inquiète de leur fréquence qui s'augmente. C'est surtout en fonction des actions de Julian, c'est ce qu'il remarque. Il l'évite un peu de toute façon.

Ils n'ont pas vraiment reparlé depuis sa fuite de la dernière fois. Quelque chose semble s'être brisé entre eux. Il espère que quand il n'y aura plus d'amour, il réussira à le réparer.

Ce n'est pas sûr.

À quel point il se sentira vide quand ses sentiments auront disparu ? Est-ce qu'ils n'ont vraiment aucune chance de revenir ? Est-ce que ça n'empiète pas un peu sur son amitié au final ?

Que de questions, aucune réponse et le temps passe. Poursuit sa course mortelle qui nous fera tous chuter un par un avec lui.

* * *

À trois jours de l'opération, Presnel a une vraie surprise. Il est quinze heures, il a passé une journée vide, à flemmarder puisqu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire. Son arrêt a déjà commencé.

Sa porte sonne et il va ouvrir plutôt rapidement. C'est un grand étonnement que de trouver Julian à sa porte. Son ami a l'air grave et fermé, un semblant en colère.

— Je peux entrer ?

Il cligne des yeux quelques instants avant de s'écarter, ne comprenant pas les raisons d'une telle froideur. Il ferme la porte derrière eux et c'est au salon qu'ils prennent tous les deux place.

— Tu comptais me le dire quand ?

— De quoi tu parles, Babe ?

— Pas de "Babe" ! Comment tu peux même encore croire à une notion d'amitié quand tu me dis même pas que tu es malade ?

Un sourire maladroit prend place sur ses lèvres parce qu'il a dû mal à saisir. Quelqu'un l'a apparemment mis au courant. Alors qu'il ne voulait pas. Très bien.

— Qui te l'a dit ?

— Kylian.

Une furieuse envie d'étriper le plus jeune le prend alors.

— Tu vas subir la chirurgie ? Mais pourquoi ?

Il hausse un sourcil. Avant de soudainement comprendre. L'allemand sait qu'il a Hanahaki mais ne sait pas de qui il est amoureux. C'est aussi simple que ça. Bon dieu ! Dans quelle situation est-ce qu'il a été mis ?

— Réponds, Presnel ! Je veux savoir ! Je veux savoir qui est assez beau, assez drôle, assez charmant. Je veux savoir qui a bien pu te faire tomber amoureux de lui ...

La voix de son meilleur ami prend des accents dangereux et désespérés. Cela claque à ses oreilles de manière impitoyable. 

— ...quand moi j'en suis incapable.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise tandis que tout sang semble déserter son visage. Mais cela ne change pas ce qu'il a entendu. Ce qui a été dit, presque murmuré. Cette phrase qui s'est brisée avant même d'atteindre la fin.

Julian a baissé la tête, le corps secoué par des sanglots violents qu'il n'essaie même pas de contrôler ou refréner. Ses mains viennent se poser sur ses épaules en automatisme.

— Hé, hé, Ju. Julian, Babe, s'il te plaît, regarde-moi. 

Quand son coéquipier relève ses grands yeux bruns larmoyants vers lui, il sent honnêtement son cœur fondre.

— C'est toi, mon amour. Juste toi que j'aime. Mais tu sortais avec cette fille alors je n'ai jamais pensé que tu puisses m'aimer en retour. Et j'avais commencé à cracher ces perces-neiges, je ne voulais pas gâcher notre amitié mais- ... attends. Je ... elles ont disparu ?

Confusion.

— Tu m'aimes aussi, Drax ?

— Bien sûr, Kim. Cela n'a été que toi. Tout le temps. Mais je ne pensais pas ça non plus possible. Alors j'ai commencé à sortir avec une amie puisqu'elle m'était d'un si grand réconfort.

Presnel offre un grand sourire à l'élu de son cœur qui lui répond, bien qu'un peu plus timidement. 

— On est tous les deux des idiots.

Ils rient ensemble, faiblement, avant que leurs lèvres ne viennent se trouver, pour la première fois, un véritable bonheur. Il n'a jamais espéré de jours meilleurs, pensant cela impossible, mais les voilà arrivés ...

**Perce-neige.**

**Espoir de jours meilleurs.**

** **

**Author's Note:**

> _______________
> 
> Et voilà, un petit Draxembe tout mignon. Héhé, ça fait deux à la suite si on prend en compte celui que j'ai posté hier mais je dois dire que je ne me lasse jamais d'écrire sur eux. 
> 
> Bref, j'espère que cette partie vous a plus !
> 
> Histoires en annexe :
> 
> Leandro - Gardénias : « amour caché ou sincérité », destinées à Paulo. Quand Leandro a appris à connaître Paulo et qu'ils ont développé une vraie amitié, il a fini par s'éprendre de lui. Le problème c'est que Paulo était déjà engagé. Alors il s'est tut, n'en a jamais rien dit et a fini par subir la chirurgie sans que personne ne soit au courant. Juan a été le premier à qui il s'est confié et ce qui n'était que de l'amitié entre eux de base tourne en un joli amour.


End file.
